Soul Eater descubre Wikipedia
by Keita-chan
Summary: ¿Se han preguntado que pasaria si alguno de nuestros queridos personajes de SE encontrase Wikipedia? pues he aquí la respuesta.
1. Prologo

Soul Eater descubre Wikipedia.

Prologo.

_Wikipedia, una página informativa creada con el propósito a ayudar a las personas en su búsqueda diaria en la red. Dicha página es usada como fuente de información por miles de personas alrededor del mundo; no sería raro que por casualidad algún personaje de anime se topase con esta página. Pero si alguno llegase a ver o siquiera encontrar esta página y encontrar "información interesante" dejaría un trauma permanente a dichos personajes. Este es el caso de los integrantes del grupo de Soul Eater._

Era de día en Death City, el sol irradiaba todo su calor ese día, tanto que varios de sus pobladores se paseaban en ropas ligeras. Pues, estando con la temperatura cerca de los 42°, y con el desierto a su alrededor, era seguro que morirán por la asfixia del calor. En los salones de la afamada Shibusen sus alumnos batallaban contra el peor enemigo, el sol. Varios encontraban refugio bajo los pilares de la institución; muchos otros corrían hacia al campus secundario con la intención de apagar el fuego que recorría su cuerpo.

-¡haaa! –Gemía de cansancio el albino- ¡¿Por qué demonios no se va este calor? –exclamaba al aire

-¡Kid, no te me acerques tanto! –con sus pocas fuerzas la mayor de las Thompson movía a su técnico

-entonces, hazte a un lado –se quejo el joven shinigami- no me culpes solo a mi

-es que estoy en medio de ti y Black Star –apunto a su izquierda al ninja que parecía no prestarle mucha a tención a las quejas de la chica

-¡Hey! ¡Black! –El albino lo llama, pero este no respondió- ¡Black! –volvió a gritar, e igualmente su amigo no respondió, se volteo hasta ver la cara de su amigo, pero al verla se llevo un gran susto. El peli azul parecía zombificado, sus ojos estaban abiertos y desorbitados en alguna parte y su cara se veía como un muerto de varios días- o-oye, ¿qué te ocurre? –pregunto, el ninja volteo su cabeza forzadamente mirando a su amigo, el cual sintió un miedo atroz a la mirada del chico

-a…a…a-gua –pronuncio con una voz reseca y vieja

-¿agua? –Pregunto el chico- ¿y por qué no lo dijiste antes? –el albino tomo fuerza y se levanto, se sacudió un poco y suspiro- ahora que me recuerdas, yo también quiero agua, iré a la tienda que se encuentra al frente de Shibusen, seguramente tendrán agua –miro al frente y comenzó a caminar, después de haber dado su primer paso escucho su nombre tras de él

-¡Soul! –se volteo y se encontró con la mirada suplicante de los armas seguidas por la mirada de su técnico- ¿podrías traer agua para mí también? –suplico la mayor de las pistolas

-¡para mí también! –inquirió la menor

-Soul…-pronuncio con infantiles a lo que el albino también comprendió

-bien –dijo un tanto molesto, ¿desde cuándo se había convertido en el chico de los mandados? ¿Tal vez cuando se ofreció a traer agua para su amigo? Siguió caminando hasta salir del campus secundario, al salir de este comenzó a sentir es sensación sofocante; poso su brazo sobre su frente volteando a ver hacia arriba, el sol se encontraba riendo a todo dar con sus rayos al máximo; intento no prestar atención y siguió su camino. Pero sus ánimos bajaron al llegar al borde de las escaleras de Shibusen. Era un gran recorrido, pronto el camino de las escaleras hacia la tienda era como atravesar el desierto del Sahara; suspiro como último recurso y comenzó a bajar. Finalmente logro bajar de las infernales escaleras y con todas sus fuerzas corrió hasta llegar a la tienda; tomo la manija para empujarla y entrar pero su entrada se vio opacada por un enorme letrero que se encontraba justo al lado de la pequeña tienda, las grandes letras amarillas daban un tentador anuncio: "ciber-café Death Cyber" pero eso no era lo que le llamase la atención, si no lo que le seguía: "contamos con aire acondicionado" el albino sintió una enorme felicidad; aunque él no fuese una de esas personas que gustan gastar su tiempo en internet, le parecía buena idea llagar con la excusa de usar alguna computadora y aprovechar el fresco aire del lugar- _tendré que darle un excusa también a Maka, de lo contrario no me dejara venir _–pensó el albino; dejo de un lado aquello y entro en el lugar.

Después de haber sobrevivido a la escuela con el infernal calor, salió victorioso del lugar en dirección a su nuevo destino. Se encontraba frente al ciber-café, abrió la puerta y enseguida sintió la frescura del lugar, miro hacia los lados, le sorprendió no encontrar a muchas personas; miro las maquinas, en un principio no pensaba en usar alguna, pero no sabía de qué otra forma pasar el tiempo más que quedarse sentado en una de las mesas. Pese a que todas las maquinas se veían iguales no le importo escoger alguna, se sentó; miro la pantalla, movió el mouse y enseguida apareció una pantalla blanca con el nombre de "google". Él sencillamente no sabía que mas hacer, comenzó a gastar el tiempo buscando alguna incoherencia en la red. En la barra de aquella colorida palabra escribió la palabra "música" dio click en búsqueda y pronto aparecieron varios resultados, decidió ver en el primer enlace, después de todo solo era para pasar el tiempo; aburrido del resultado y de la extensa teoría que lanzaba aquella pagina decidió buscar algo mas, dio click sobre la barra y sobre ella escribió "cartoons", era algo ilógico, pero el gustaba de ver estas caricaturas, nuevamente volvió a entrar aquella página en la que anteriormente había estado.

-¿Wikipedia? ¿Quién le pondría así a una página? –se burlo, comenzó a leer, claro que no con la misma paciencia que tenía su compañera, movía aceleradamente el mouse de arriba abajo, deteniéndose solo para leer lo que él encontraba más interesante, y efectivamente encontró algo que llamo su atención, aquella pequeña palabra: "anime". Dio click sobre esta página y enseguida apareció la información detallada. Volvió a mover toda la pagina encontrando algo que le llamase la atención, finalmente al final de esta página encontró algo llamado "lista de animes" dio nuevamente click, aparecían varias páginas con los respectivos nombres de las series ordenas en forma alfabética, comenzó a ver cada uno de los nombres sin que ninguno le llamase la atención, hasta que encontró algo peculiar en la "S" miro los varios nombres hasta que encontró aquel que hico que sus ojos se abrieran como puertas- ¿"Soul Eater"? –pregunto él, sin pensarlo dos veces dio click sobre el nombre y lo que vio lo dejo boquiabierto.


	2. Capitulo 1: Soul Eater Evans

**Nota: **los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo, tampoco wikipedia me pertenece (nisiquiera se a quien le pertenece XD) tan solo es fic es mio.

Soul Eater Evans

El albino no podía creer lo que tenía delante de sus ojos, una serie llamada "Soul Eater" idéntico a su nombre. Ante sus sorpresa y curiosidad por ver de que trataba dicha serie comenzó a leer deternidamente.

**_Soul Eater_**_ (__ソウルイーター__Sōru Ītā__**?**__, lit. «Devorador de almas») es un __manga__ japonés escrito e ilustrado por __Atsushi Ohkubo__._

-¿manga? –pregunto para si mismo

Siguió su recorrido leyendo cada parte de la información, y entre mas leía aquellas palabras más se sorprendía, y eso fue hasta que llego al argumento.

_Basado en un manga de Atsushi Ohkubo, la historia nos trae a: Maka Albarn, Death The Kid y Black Star; tres jóvenes estudiantes de Shibusen (siglas para "Escuela Vocacional para Técnicos y Armas de Shinigami" en japonés) que deben estudiar día a día para llegar a graduarse como Técnicos de Guadaña Mortal y Filo Demoníaco, capaces de dar sentencias de muerte a humanos que se han desviado del buen camino. _

-¿Cómo saben eso esta página, y por que los chicos aparecen ahí? –se pregunto, era cierto que el mundo sabía de Shibusen, pero, ¿Cómo solo los mencionaba únicamente a ellos? Para intentar responder esta pregunto siguió su recorrido

_Cada alumno (o "Maestro"/"Técnico"), está acompañado de su respectivo compañero que puede transformarse en un arma: Soul "Eater" Evans, Tsubaki, Lizz y Patty Thompson. _

-_esto me está empezando asustar _–pensó el albino al ver su nombre

_Juntos, deben lograr devorar 99 almas de humanos malvados y la de una bruja, para que sus armas reciban el título de "Guadañas de la Muerte" y puedan graduarse. No importando el arma que sean, Shinigami Sama los transforma en Guadañas, y al ser liberadas cuando llega el nuevo sucesor regresan a ser sus armas que fueron en un inicio. Pero la vida no siempre es fácil, ni para Técnicos ni para Guadañas, y puede costar trabajo llegar a ser una "Death Scythe". _

-bueno, eso sí es cierto –inquirió el chico

_Hay dos versiones del anime Soul Eater, una de ellas es la versión normal, que se transmite los lunes, y la otra es "Late Show" versión que se transmite las noches de los jueves y cuenta con algunas escenas adicionales, pero en la vista preliminar para el programa principal no tiene alguna diferencia de la versión normal._

-_entonces, ¿hay dos versiones de mi? _–el albino quedo sorprendido pero más cuando siguió con los personajes, vio su nombre completo y una pequeña reseña de él mismo, dio click sobre él para obtener más información y lo que leyó lo dejo por los aires

_Soul Eater, "Soul" para sus amigos, es el compañero guadaña de Maka y el protagonista masculino de la historia; su apariencia humana es el de un adolescente. El se considera Cool, "Molón". Aunque casi siempre utiliza el enfoque directo que la mayoría de las veces falla. Tiene una moto, que tanto él como Maka usan para el transporte._

_-¿Cómo que fallan? Si supiera las veces en que si funciono, ¿Cómo rayos se atreven a decir entre comillas que soy cool? ¿Qué rayos están insinuando?_ –ahora el chico paso de estar sorprendido a enojado, intento calmarse y siguió leyendo- _veamos que más tiene que decir esta cosa_

_También es amigo de Black __ Star a causa de sus personalidades__ similares, pero al mismo tiempo puede no coincidir con su longitud de onda. Su manera de absorber las almas es, literalmente, comérselas . Él dice que el sabor del alma no es lo importante, lo importante es la textura del alma. _

_-al fin esta cosa acierta en algo –_resoplo triunfante

_Cuando el vio su alma, dijo que era un alma de alguien alocado e irónico. Es capaz de tocar el piano. _

_-y muy bien _–el albino embozo una sonrisa de medio lado al ver la ultima frase

_Esta profundamente enamorado de Maka aunque lo oculta, lo ha demostrado a lo largo de la serie cuando dice que se preocupa por ella y daría su vida por protegerla._

-¡¿Qué? –grito captando la atención de las personas que se encontraban el lugar, hiso caso omiso y dio la vuelta para continuar, ahora sí que estaba en serios problemas si alguien mas había llegado a ver esta pagina

_Viste una chaqueta de chandal amarilla y negra, pantalones granate y unas deportivas amarillas y negras, Constantemente se llama a si mismo alguien "Genial"._

-_¿y quien niega que lo sea? _–volvió a sonreír

_Sus dientes, Tienen apariencia de monstruo, Aunque sea demonio._

_En el manga, después de comer las 99 almas y la alma de una bruja, se ha transformado en una Death Scythe._

_Constantemente tiene peleas con Maka demostrando así la relacion de compañerismo que tienen._

-_¡¿me transforme en un Death Scythe? _–el albino casi brincaba de su asiento al ver estas palabras

_Obtuvo el cuarto lugar en popularidad.__Su nombre es un tributo al pianista de jazz Bill Evans__.__El título de la serie hace referencia al nombre de Soul(dado que su nombre es "Soul Eater" al igual que la serie(en el anime se le da mas protagonismo a Maka)), pero en entrevistas Atsushi Ōkubo__ ha admitido que el nombre de la serie es en realidad una referencia a un antagonista que aparecerá en las siguientes partes de la serie manga_.

-_¿cuarto lugar en popularidad? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Y como que le dan más protagonismo a Maka? ¿No se supone que soy yo el protagonista de la serie?_ –miles de preguntas desbordaron al chico, ¿y ahora que hacia? Acaba de ver prácticamente su vida, o cosas demasiado personales, ¿y si alguien más veía esto? ¿Y si Maka lo miraba?- _¡mierda! ¡Estoy muerto si Maka llega a ver esto! _–el albino ahora se comía de los nervios al pensar siquiera que su técnico mirase aquella pagina y sobre todo "cierta parte personal". Estaba a punto de cerrar aquella página hasta que sintió unas manos sobre él y seguido un enorme grito

-¡Souuul! –Se escucho el grito de su amigo- ¿oye viejo, porque no me dijiste que vendrás aquí? –El albino volteo cuidosamente la cabeza hasta mirar a su amigo- ¿eh? ¿Qué está mirando? –intento mirar por un lado pero su amigo se opuso, lo volvió a intentar e igualmente su amigo se opuso, lo volvió a intentar y nuevamente ocurrió lo mismo, siguió así un buen rato hasta que el intento de mirar se convirtió en una pequeña pelea por la curiosidad- ¡por un demonio! ¡Déjame ver, Soul! –grito ya enfurecido

-¡claro que no! Créeme no quieres ver esto –le advirtió

-solo déjame ver, ni que fuese algo malo, o tu estas…-el ninja arqueo una ceja lo que hizo que el chico captara el mensaje de su amigo

-¡déjate de tonterías! ¡¿Cómo crees que sería capaz? –grito ya molesto por la insinuación de su amigo

-yo solo digo que si no fuese nada malo me dejarías ver –el ninja estiro las manos y cerró los ojos, aprovechando que el albino se descuido, abrió uno de sus ojos y lo más rápido que puedo aparto a su amigo y miro la pantalla- ¿Soul Eater? ¿Te estás publicando en internet? –pregunto curioso

-¡claro que no! –El albino se levanto del suelo quitando a su amigo de su lugar- encontré esto en la red, esta página "Wikipedia" tiene información de Shibusen, y lo más importante, dice aquí que somos un manga creado por un hombre que aparece aquí -apunto a la pantalla- y lo que más me molesta es que esta página contiene varias cosas personales mías las cuales puede leer cualquier loco de internet

-¡¿eh? ¡si tu estas ahí también tengo que estar yo! –Grito emocionado el ninja- ¡claramente un Dios tan grande como yo debe de estar aquí! –A su amigo tan solo le apareció una gota de sudor tras la cabeza- pero, ¿Por qué se llama como tú?

-porque aquí dice que soy el protagonista de la serie –enseguida la cara del ninja cambio a una muy sorprendida

-¡¿Cómo? ¿Tú eres el protagonista? ¡Yo debería de ser el protagonista! –enseguida empujo su cara contra la pantalla mirando cada palabra de la pagina, al terminar de leerla quedo igual que su amigo

-¿ves? ¡Te lo dije!

-dale click a mi nombre –susurro el ninja

-¿Qué?

-¡que le des click a mi nombre! –grito furioso hacia que su amigo temblara

-b-bien, pero no te pongas así –intento calmarlo, dio click sobre el nombre de su amigo. Ahora no sabía que mas pasaría, tal vez en un principio no debió encontrar esta página.

He aquí el primer capi (claro despues del prologo) espero que es haya gustado, tambien agradesco a quienes pusieron sus reviews, con esto me despido, hasta el proximo capi.

Matta nee~ ^^


	3. Capitulo 2: Black Star

**Nota: **los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo, tampoco wikipedia me pertenece (nisiquiera se a quien le pertenece XD) tan solo es fic es mio.

Black Star

El ninja se pego mas al monitor mientras al albino intentaba quitarlo- ¡Black! ¡sepárate del monitor! ¡¿Te lo piensas comer o qué? –Grito enfurecido, pero aun asi el chico seguía pegado al monitor- ¡y ya déjame ver! –Tomo la cabeza de su amigo y lo aparto- a ver…-se acerco al monitor y comenzó a leer.

_Es un muchacho hiperactivo y excesivamente ególatra, su forma de vestir consiste en unas playeras, una camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones piratas de color blanco. Su cabello es azul. Es el meister de Tsubaki. Es el ultimo superviviente del llamado Clan de la Estrella (__星族 Hoshizoku )._

-¡¿Cómo que "excesivamente ególatra"? –El ninja se paró de inmediato al oír estas palabras por parte de su amigo

-_pues parece que esta cosa conoce muy bien a Black _–pensó el albino tapándose la boca para evitar reír- ¿quieres seguir o qué? –pregunto divertido, su amigo asintió

_En combate, Black Star usa tácticas ninja . Su mayor debilidad es que se trata de un total ególatra._

-¡esta cosa me está empezando a hartar! –grito

-cálmate, y no rompas nada si no saldrá de mi billetera –el chico estiro el brazo evitando que su amigo llegara mas lejos

_Tiene la intención de superar a Dios, algo que proclama en voz alta incluso durante la lucha, anulando el propósito del sigilo ninja. Su ego es tan grande que da constantemente autógrafos que nadie quiere._

-¡v-o-y a m-a-t-a-r a e-s-a c-o-sa! –pronuncio el ninja ya con un aura asesina a su alrededor

_Odia cuando alguien recibe más atención que él e intentará cualquier cosa para superar a otros. Su gran ego parece aumentar la energía de su alma ya que es mucho más grande que el de los estudiantes de la media de Shibusen._

-je, al menos logro captar mis grandes cualidades –pronuncio orgulloso mientras su amigo lo veía con una gota de sudor sobre la cabeza

-_sí, pero su fuerza se debe a su gran ego_ –pensó apenado

_Black Star pude pelear con o sin Tsubaki, esto lo hace más versátil que otros meisters. Mientras usa a Tsubaki, Black Star puede usar técnicas ninjas como escudos, puede sentir enemigos, moverse a altas velocidades y crear clones de sí mismo. Sin Tsubaki, puede usar directamente las vibraciones del alma para aturdir o lastimar al oponente._

-¡por eso Tsubaki esta con un gran técnico! –el albino solo resoplo exhausto

_Black Star se considera a sí mismo el número uno. Debido a algunas derrotas, comenzó a dudar de sus habilidades y parece tener obsesión por ganar poder._

-ahora pasaste de gran Dios a héroe derrotado –comento lo que hizo que su amigo tuviera una vena saltada

_En el capítulo 53 aparecen las listas de popularidad mostrando a Black__Star como el segundo lugar._

-¡lo ven, técnicos de pacotilla, soy el mejor de todos! ¡Muajajajaja! –grito al aire haciendo que todos los presentes lo miraran

-¡deja de hacer tanto escándalo! ¡No quiere que nadie más se entere de esto! –reclamo su amigo

-¡solo estas celoso porque tengo soy más popular que tú!

-¡eres el segundo lugar! –grito enfurecido, enseguida el ninja borro su rostro de felicidad por uno totalmente en blanco- ¿o-oye, te pasa algo? –Pregunto nervioso al ver que su amigo no decía nada- ¿Black Star? –Volvió a llamarlo pero este no le respondió, lo toco en el dedo y su amigo parecía inmóvil- _tal vez nunca debí decir eso _–pensó ya que su amigo no se movía o decía algo

-¡Hey, Soul! –el albino se volteo tras de sí al escuchar su nombre- también estas aquí –el albino se asusto al ver a tres personas más entrar

-¿q-que hacen aquí, Kid? –pregunto nervioso tapando con su cuerpo el monitor de la computadora

-¡hola! ¡Aire acondicionado! –hablo la hablo la mayor de las Thompson apuntando a la puerta

-parece que no hemos sido los únicos con esa idea –dijo el joven Shinigami, luego volteo su mirada hacia el ninja petrificado- ¿Qué le pasa a Black Star? –pregunto

-¡está jugando a las estatuas! ¡Siiiii! ¡Black yo también quiero jugar! –dicho esto se paro al lado del ninja y se quedo quieta a su lado

-¡Patty! ¡No venimos a jugar! –Reclamo su hermana mayor- ¡venimos por el aire acondicionado!

-¡ok! –grito felizmente volviendo a moverse

-oye, Soul, ¿Por qué estas de espaldas al monitor? –pregunto el joven Shinigami arqueando una ceja; era ver actuar al chico asi

-creo que hay algo que no quiere que veamos –en la cara de la Thompson mayor se formo una sonrisa maliciosa, al igual que su hermana menor que también se diría con ella hacia el albino

-¡esperen! ¿Qué pretenden? –el chico no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque ambas se abalanzaron sobre el quitándolo de su lugar

-¡huuuu! ¡Mira hermanita! ¡Nuestros nombres están ahí! –dijo feliz la menor

-es verdad, ¡Kid! –Llamo a su técnico- mira esto, tu también estas ahí –el Shinigami se acerco y al igual que su armas, en su rostro se formo una duda

-¡démosle click! –grito entusiasmada la menor

-¡no! ¡Chicas, esperen! –el albino intento detenerlas pero fue demasiado tarde.

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellas personas que me apoyaron con el fi, lamento decir que el siguiente capi tardara un mes debido a a tareas y examenes en la escuela, con esto me despido.**

**Matta nee~**


	4. Capitulo 3: Patricia Patty Thompson

**Nota: **los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo, tampoco wikipedia me pertenece (nisiquiera se a quien le pertenece XD) tan solo es fic es mio.

Patricia "Patty" Thompson

Ahora sí que había metido la pata; tirado en el suelo y su amigo petrificado desde hace un buen rato no había nadie que detuviese a esos tres.

-¡mira, hermanita! –Grito emocionada- ¡ese es mi nombre! ¡Da le click! ¡Quiero ver! –tomo de la manga de la camisa de su hermana mayor y comenzó a jalar de ella

-¡bien, Patty, pero no me jales! –antes de que el albino llegase a detenerlas, ellas ya había logrado cargar la pagina

-_¡maldigo a la internet rápida! _–pensó frustrado

-a ver…-dijo y comenzó a leer en voz alta

**_Patti Thompson_**_ (Patricia "Patty" Thompson (__パティー（パトリシア）・トンプソン, Patorishia (Patī) Tonpuson)_

_Patti es una de las armas de Death the Kid, una ornamentada pistola similar a una __Colt M1911__ de cañón largo, exactamente la misma forma que su hermana; a pesar de ello, en su forma humana es muy diferente a Liz, lo que desagrada a Death al romper la simetría._

-_tiene mucha razón con lo ultimo_ -pensó la pistola mayor

_Patti no es muy inteligente y se distrae mucho a lo largo del tiempo; durante la mayoría de las escenas está riéndose o asombrándose de todo, aunque se halle en una situación de vida o muerte. _

Volteo su cabeza hacia atrás mirando a su hermana, la cual tenía un expresión será y no había inmutado ante lo que acababa de leer.

_También es muy ingenua, y le gusta pensar que todo es diversión y juegos. Un ejemplo de esto puede verse cuando se suponía que iban a dar un examen "extremo" pero lo único que hizo fue pintar la hoja de amarillo y hacer una __jirafa__ de __origami__, solo para romperle el cuello al final de la prueba. _

-_bueno le dieron dos puntos por la jirafa_ –pensó apenada

_En las pocas ocasiones en que ella pierde su temperamento, su personalidad infantil cambia a una brutal rabia psicótica._

-jejejeje –rio nerviosamente y volvió a ver a su hermana que seguía con misma mirada- _esto no me gusta_ –pensó ya asustada

_A diferencia su hermana, Patti disfruta con los dramas de Kid y sus crisis compulsivas; de hecho, a veces la propia Patti o sus comentarios son la causa de ello. Antes de ser encontradas por Kid eran unas ladronas en Brooklyn. Tanto Patty como Liz sienten admiración por Kid por ser de una familia de clase alta._

-¡Kid-kun! ¡Tú no eres simétrico! –grito de improviso la menor a su técnico- ¡tienes tres rayas a un lado!

Dicho esto el Shinigami cayó en dirección al suelo asumiendo su típica pose- ¡¿Patty, porque me lo recuerdas? –grito tirado en el suelo

La menor comenzó a reír mientras miraba con su técnico tenía un ataque de nervios a causa de su comentario.

-tal vez no debí mencionar eso –sin previo aviso una mano tomo su brazo- ¡¿Qué? –grito asustada

-¡Liz! ¡Detente antes de que esto empeore! ¡Ya viste como dejo esa página a Black! –la rubia volteo su cabeza hacia un lado mirando al ninja petrificado

-bueno, si lo pones así…-antes de que pudiera continuar su hermana la detuvo

-¡nee! ¡One-san! ¡Sigue, por favor! –suplico

-¡Patty! ¡Por favor no sigan leyendo! –el albino rogo pero la menor no lo escucho tan solo se dedico a reír de manera infantil- _ya lo dije, es difícil entender a esta chica_

_Patti es mucho más baja que su hermana Liz, aunque también es rubia y con ojos azules, con un aspecto es mucho más infantil y despreocupado, lo que refleja su personalidad. Aunque ambas hermanas tienen el mismo esquema de ropa vaquera, a diferencia de Liz Pati usa pantalones cortos bombachos, incluso cuando lleva ropa diferente._

-bueno, Patty –su hermana la llamo- ¿Por qué nunca cambias de esos pantalones cortos?

-porque me gustan –dijo mientras se movía de un lugar de un lado a otro

-y, ¿Por qué te gustan? –volvió a preguntar

-no lo sé –dicho esto su hermana cayó al suelo de la impresión

_Ataques: Cuando Kid no está con ellas, tanto Patti como Liz pueden usar la forma de arma de la otra, además posee grandes cualidades atléticas._

_Su calificación en el examen "extremo" fue 2 con el argumento "Una jirafa de origami es mejor que nada"__obtuvo el puesto 10 en popularidad._

-¿_en serio el puesto número 10?_ _Si Patty obtuvo este puesto, ¿Cuál abre conseguido yo?_ –un deje de duda y curiosidad se formo en su rostro, con una sonrisa maliciosa tomo le mouse lo movió hacia donde yacía nombre en la pantalla, volteo su mirada hacia atrás asegurándose de que el albino no la detuviese; para su suerte, este se encontraba discutiendo con Patty, acerca de su repentino ataque a su técnico, el cual aun no se recuperaba del anterior comentario- _lo que no sepa no le hará daño _–se excuso mentalmente, rápidamente dio click sobre su nombre cargando asi la pagina para ver dicha información, no sabía que acaba de hacer, pero seguramente no haría ningún daño, ¿o sí?


	5. Capitulo 4: Elizabeth liz Thompson

**Nota: **los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo, tampoco wikipedia me pertenece (nisiquiera se a quien le pertenece XD) tan solo es fic es mio.

Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson

Sonrio con malicia al saber que se había salido con la suya, dio click sobre el enlace y se detuvo a leer.

_(Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson (__リズ（エリザベス）・トンプソン, Rizu (Erizabesu) Tonpuson). Liz es la hermana de Patti, y la segunda arma de Kid. _

-_hmm…esto es lo que la pagina dice, no veo porque Soul le tiene tanto pánico, aunque solo leí algunas cosas de Patty, y su comportamiento fue…_-volteo la cabeza hacia atrás y miro a su hermana, la cual aun seguía discutiendo con Soul-_...normal _–dejo a un lado esto y prosiguió con su lectura

_Es la mayor y la más madura de las dos hermanas, pero es también bastante cínica; si bien Patti es como una niña, Liz es más como una adolescente, preocupada por cosas como su apariencia y las compras. _

_-¡hey! ¡Eso no es verdad! _

_Contrariamente a su rol de hermana mayor, Liz bastante cobarde, y suele aferrarse a su hermana menor en momentos críticos._

-_¡eso tampoco es verdad! –_Estaba por levantarse y golpear el monitor cuando se dio cuenta de que podía llamar la atención del albino- _una vez que termine no te salvas_

_Liz considera el drama de Kid como molesto. Cuando Death entra en una de sus crisis, ella es quien le levanta los ánimos._

-_tal parece que al fin esta cosa se da cuenta de lo importante que soy en el equipo _–dio una enorme sonrisa de victoria ante lo leído

_ Aunque ella es la más inteligente de las dos no le gusta estudiar, prefiriendo pintarse las uñas o arreglarse las cejas._

_-¿eeh? ¡Me hace ver como si fuera una completa superficial!_

_Ataques: Cuando Kid no está con ellas, tanto Liz como Patti pueden usar la forma de arma de la otra._

_obtuvo el puesto 13 en popularidad_

-¡¿queee? –se levanto impacta- ¡¿puesto número 13? –Grito y enseguida se tapo la boca- _¡dominós!_ –tal y como ella pensaba esta acción había logrado llamar la atención del albino

-¡Liz! ¡No me digas que leíste las estupideces de esta página! –reclamo

-bu… bueno, etto –tartamudeo sintiendo como la mirada de furia del albino la devoraba- ¡perdón, me invadió la curiosidad! –Se defendió mientras hacia un berrinche- o dime, ¿acaso no tuviste curiosidad cuando leíste tu nombre ahí? –apunto a la pantalla

El chico estaba por abrir la boca para defenderse cuando se dio cuenta de que la rubia tenia la razón, por lo que opto en quedarse callado- bien, no te diré nada con tal de que ni se te ocurra incluir a alguien más en esto

-¡espera un momento! –Grito- ¡yo también tengo derecho!

-¡tú también, Kid! –Pronuncio con cansancio- ¿Qué acaso nadie me escucha?

-¡soy un Shinigami! –Inquirió- tengo derecho a saber el contenido que esa página tiene sobre mí

-Kid, si tienes piedad de ti, no leas esa página –el Shinigami lo miro con un poco de asombro, luego volvió a su pose seria y camino hacia el monitor- está decidido, ¿no? –miro a la chica a su lado que solo se encogió de hombros

**Hola! Jejeje bueno que debo decir, me quedo corto ^^U, pero bueno, prometo que el siguiente lo intentare hacer mas largo. Lastimosamente solo quedan cuatro capitulos mas para que terminen, igula espero que lo hayan disfrutado ^^  
**

**Matta nee~  
**


	6. Capitulo 5: Death The Kid

Soul Eater descubre Wikipedia.

**Nota:**Soul Eater no me pertenece (pronto lo si lo sera muajaja XD) tampoco la pagina de Wikipedia es propiedad de Jimmy Wales (y gracias a Destraik Matsumoto por decirme ^^)

Capitulo 5: Death the Kid

El joven shinigami se encontraba sentado con su mirada fija en la pantalla; una de sus armas, por su parte, limaba sus uñas despreocupada; el peliazul, aun petrificado; su otra arma, parada junto al peliazul mientras con una varilla pellizcaba el brazo del chico; y finalmente el albino con su frente recostada sobre el borde de la mesa.

El joven shinigami miro curioso la pantalla, mientras leía detenidamente; y "simétricamente" cada palabra.

_Hijo de Shinigami-Sama, es el meister (técnico de pistola) de Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson y Patricia "Patty" Thompson._

_Kid es un chico extremadamente inteligente, serio y perfeccionista, pero también muy puntilloso y maniático, ya que posee una especie de __desorden obsesivo-compulsivo__, en especial relacionado con la simetría._

-¡¿hey?! ¡Esperen! –Grito levantándose rápidamente de su asiento

-lo sabía, también Kid terminaría por ceder con esto –susurro el albino aun con su frente recostada sobre la mesa

El pelinegro miro la pantalla con una mirada seria y llena de enojo, apunto con su dedo a la pantalla, y frunciendo su frente grito- ¡Esta página no tiene ordenas las categorías de una manera simétrica! –dicho esto el albino cayó al suelo de la impresión

-_**es obvio… Kid siempre será Kid **_–se dijo un tanto avergonzado por la actitud de su amigo. Volteo su mirada al chico que nuevamente se sentaba sobre la silla para terminar su lectura

_Está completamente obsesionado con ella como ideal de belleza, lo que marca profundamente su forma de ser: le resulta imposible destruir algo simétrico, mientras que cuando ve algo asimétrico siente un impulso descontrolado de destruirlo._

-_**eso no me sorprende, la jirafa de madera de Patty es testigo de ello **_**–**se dijo quitando parte de su atención de sus uñas

_Normalmente viste de forma elegante, con un traje negro con rayas blancas. Su cabello es negro, y en la mitad izquierda traza tres líneas blancas horizontales, llamadas líneas san-zu que están destrozando por completo su imagen simétrica. _

-y siempre lo harán –se dijo de manera deprimente mientras golpea con su puño la mesa a lo que sus amigos lo miraron con una gota de sudor que bajaba por detrás de su cabeza

_En el capítulo 30 del anime confiesa que una vez intentó teñirse estas tres líneas de negro para tener el pelo totalmente simétrico, pero al teñirse, las líneas volvieron a aparecer momentos después._

-¡es una verdadera maldición! –pronuncio con desgano y un tono deprimente

_Comparte mucho con sus armas Patty y Liz, quienes siempre están allí para animarlo y sacarlo de sus dramas, ya que como amante de la simetría al recordar su carencia de simetría cae al suelo diciendo que "es un cerdo asqueroso" y otras como "no merezco vivir"._

-¡no lo merezco! ¡Soy una basura asimétrica! –el chico cada vez se hundía más en su silla a lo que poco a poco su cabeza caería al suelo

-vamos, si quieres deja de leer esto –reclamo su compañera

-¡no! –Grito- ¡eh dicho que leeré esto sin importar lo que diga!

-bien, pero no digas que no intente detenerte –reclamo esta también

_Debido a que es hijo de Shinigami-sama también posee poderes de un shinigami y su padre opina que no debería tener armas, sin embargo el quiere conservar a sus compañeras, y ser independiente y crear su propia Death Scythe con sus propias manos, aunque tenga que obtener el doble de almas, ya que posee dos armas._

-_**al menos esto no resulta malo**_ –se dijo un tanto aliviada

-muy bien, falta la ultima parte –se dijo decidido- las "curiosidades" –pronuncio con un tono macabro

-no es un descubrimiento científico, Kid –reclamo- solo léelo ya para que terminemos con esto de una vez

-bien, pero por favor no te pongas así –miro a su arma por un momento para volver su mirada a la pantalla

_El nombre "Death the Kid" hace referencia a "__Billy the Kid__"._

_Curiosamente, Kid prefiere empuñar a Patty y Liz al revés, accionando los gatillos con los meñiques._

_En el capítulo 53 donde aparecen las listas de popularidad muestran que Death The Kid consiguió el primer lugar._

-¡no puede ser! –Grito la chica- ¡¿en serio conseguiste el primer lugar?! –estas palabras resonaron por todo el lugar hasta parar a los oídos del peliazul

Esta oración hizo que el chico rápidamente dejara su estado de paralización; la pequeña rubia que se encontraba a un costado del chico pellizcándolo con una varilla se asusto al ver como el peliazul movía su cabeza de manera espeluznante- ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho? –pregunto a los chicos los cuales voltearon a ver con una mueca de terror en ellos al escuchar el tono en que el chico lo había pronunciado

-n-nada…-pronunciaron los tres

-¡vayaaa! –Grito la rubia menor- ¡Kid-kun ha conseguir el primer lugar de popularidad! –enseguida su hermano llego hacia ella cubriendo su boca

-¡jejeje! –Rio nerviosamente- ¡no hagas caso de lo que Patty dice! –Miro al chico el cual no se había dado el lujo de escucharla a ella- ¡hay no! –pronuncio asustada

-¡Kid! –Grito enfurecido- ¡te matare! –De un momento a otro el peliazul se abalanzó al shinigami- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer semejante cosa? ¡Eres un verdadero debilucho, estas personas están locas! –esto hizo que el shinigami dejara de interponerse a una pelea con el chico para ponerse a la defensiva

-¡¿lo estás diciendo en serio?! –Le grito- ¡si me han elegido como el primero quiere decir que saben quién es el mejor, no como tu ninja asimétrico!

-_**¡hay no! **_–Se dijo asustado- _**esto es malo, estos dos en una pelea…**_-el albino se levanto de golpe- vamos chicos, dejemos esto, de todas formas solo es un estúpida pagina; ¿Qué importa ese resultado?

-importa mucho –pronunciaron ambos con tono macabro, el albino retrocedió asustado mientras que los chicos siguieron con su pelea

-Liz, ayúdame –suplico

-¿Qué quiere que haga? Cuando estos dos se disponen a pelear no habrá nada que los detenga -odiaba admitirlo, pero ella tenía razón

-_**y ahora, ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer para separar a estos dos? **_–Se cuestiono molesto- _**veamos por el lado positivo, esto no puede empeorar **_

Como si fuera obra del mismo destino, la puerta del local se abrió, la vista del albino se agrando. Las cosas ahora habían cambiado de rumbo en contra del chico, la persona que menos quería que apareciese en ese momento se encontraba en frente él junto a su amiga. El chico trago grueso, ahora no podía escapar.

**Jejeje pues vuelvo despues de una decada, y perdonen el retraso (me tenian de esclava en la escuela T.T) pero bueno ahora que estoy de vacaciones intentare avanzar con los capitulos. Sin decir mas me despido **

**Sayo~**


End file.
